Bulmanieves
by Usagui Kinomoto
Summary: ¿freezer ,una reina vanidosa? bulma¿una princesa en busca de un principe azul y...¿enanitos que no tienen nada de chiquitos? ¡esto y mas en mi nuevo fic! reviews plis
1. Default Chapter

"BULMANIEVES"  
  
CAPITULO 1  
  
La historia comienza en un hermoso castillo, muy practico por cierto ya que lo podían cambiar de lugar cuando quisieran gracias a las cápsulas hoi poi, bueno pero en este momento se hallaba cerca de un bosque teniendo así una vista hermosa pero también algunos problemillas de plagas; en el vivía una bella princesa de grandes ojos azules, cabellera azul..... o verde.... o verde azul.... bueno imagínensela como quieran digamos que era tornasol, y su piel era tan blanca como la nieve, era una chica muy alegre que desafortunadamente vivía con su madrastra la reina Frezza ya que su padre había muerto "accidentalmente" hacia ya un tiempo. Bueno pero comencemos con la historia.... oh! se me olvidaba decir que el nombre de la princesa era Bulmanieves  
  
-Daikirai datta sobakasu o chotto Hitonadeshite tameiki o hitotsu.- alguien cantaba melodiosamente- Hebi ikkyuu no koi wa migoto ni. Kakuzatou to ishoni yodeta.- el canto provenía del jardín del castillo- Mae yori mo motto yaseta mune ni chotto. Chiku no sasaru toge ga itai Hoshiuranai mo ate ni naranai wa.-era la princesa Bulmanieves la de aquella hermosa voz la que cantaba, pero tenía la música a todo volumen- Motto touku made, ishoni yuketara, nee. Ureshi....  
  
-¡¡¡Ya cállate maldita chamaca del demonio que no me dejas tomar mi sueño de belleza!!!- las consecuencias, que la reina se levantara a gritarle desde una torre  
  
-Mmm...- Bulmanieves vio como le gritaba y luego cerraba la ventana de un azotón, le caía tan mal la reina que siempre buscaba como desquiciarla- ¡¡¡Omoi de wa itsumo kirei dakedo. Sore dake ja, onaka suku wa. Honto wa setsunai yoru nanoni. Doushite kashira? Ano hito no egao mo omoi dasenai no!!!  
  
-¡¡¡¿QUE NO OISTE QUE TE CALLARAS?!!!- la reina Frezza de nuevo le gritaba desde la ventana  
  
-¡Pues fíjese que me callaría y no la molestaría si tuviera mi discman con mis audífonos pero como ALGUIEN los rompió!  
  
-¡¿Me estas culpando?!  
  
-Pues... si le queda el saco- la reina solo gruño ante el comentario- además ni te quejes reina, ya que este estéreo no alcanza el volumen del otro que se me descompuso "extrañamente"  
  
-Oh! pues cuanto siento que ese ya no sirva, ya no podrás escuchar tus lindas canciones a tan alto volumen- dijo hipócritamente  
  
-Pues no se preocupe- dijo la princesa sonriendo maliciosamente- ya lo estoy arreglando, además lo estoy perfeccionando para que alcance más volumen- le mostró el estéreo descompuesto y algunas herramientas  
  
-Grrrrr...- cerró de nuevo la ventana quedando en la "tranquilidad" de su habitación- maldita Bulmanieves, malamente no me deshice de ella- camino hacia un gran espejo y le hablo- espejo, espejo, dime la verdad, ¿quién es la más hermosa de las mujeres?....- espero respuesta-¡¡¡espejo maldita sea!!!  
  
-Oh nos atacan!, niños y espejos primeros!  
  
-¡No seas estúpido!, soy yo tu reina  
  
-Pero que feos es despertar y ver una caras así . "de que otras me quedas, si no le digos lo que quieres me hace polvos"  
  
-Jajajajaja lo sabía- dijo la reina vanidosamente  
  
-¿Entonces paras que preguntas?  
  
-¡Cállate!... pues lo hago para oír que soy la más bonita y siempre lo seré  
  
-Si esos dice...  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Mr popo espejo?  
  
-Pues que la señoritas Bulmanieves es muy bonitas  
  
-¡¡Qué?! ¡nunca más que yo!  
  
-.........  
  
-Que, ¿por qué te quedas callado?  
  
-Calladitos me veo mas bonitos  
  
-¡¿Quieres decir que esa es mas bonita que yo?!  
  
-Peros que buen climas hace el días de hoy  
  
-Grrrrr.... entonces tendré que eliminarla, pero no lo puedo hacer yo, ya que si la gente se entera dirán que soy fea.... aunque no lo sea  
  
-Si claros O_o jeje  
  
Gozu y Mezu: Son los dos ogros del infierno que se pusieron a jugar con el pobre de Goku cuando cayo del camino de la serpiente y pues ya ven que todo lo terminan diciendo "ogro" (por eso luego me trabo)  
  
Kaeru-Ginew: Según una revista que tengo las ranas de Namekusei se llaman Kaeru (y creo que eso en japonés significa oso pero pues eso es cosa de Toriyama no mía) y pues el capitán Ginew quedo convertido en una de estas ranas con su técnica del Body change y como era tan buen sirviente (o lame botas como quieran decir) de Frezza pues lo deje como su mascota ^-^  
  
Hoi poi: Según la misma revista así se llaman las cápsulas que usan en dragon ball  
  
La primera canción que use fue la de Sobakasu de Kenshin y lo hice porque Blancanieves siempre esta cantando cosas bien tiernas muy suaves y pues el que conozca la canción (que creo son muchos) saben que es una canción movida todo lo contrario a lo que canta Blancanieves, además me gusta la canción La segunda canción es la de ½ de Kenshin también y esa la puse porque era la que tenía al reverso de la de Sobakasu además también me gusta ^o^ Ah! y el espejo es Mr Popo, por eso habla así; y creo que es todo si se me paso algo hay me avisan y yo respondo y si no han leído mi otro fic léanlo por favor, es de V/B y se llama "no eres tu soy yo" bueno eso es todo ya que como siempre me paso de nota ^///^ Adiosin! 


	2. capitulo dos o

"BULMANIEVES"  
  
CAPITULO 2  
  
-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron todos los demás- ¡una chica!  
  
-Si- dijo el viejo acercándose a la princesa- y es muy linda jejeje  
  
-No empiece con eso por favor- dijo uno calvo  
  
-Creo que debemos llevarla dentro- dijo el del llavero  
  
-¡No seas estúpido!- renegó uno muy pero muy atractivo de pelo negro parado y de amplia frente (^-^* lo siento)- ¡que tal si nos pega rabia! (-_-* Si lo se, me pase)  
  
-No creo..... no le veo espuma en la boca  
  
-No seas tonto Goku no le hagas caso a Vegeta, no ves que es un amargado- dijo el calvo  
  
-Cállate insecto  
  
-Ves lo que te digo -_-*  
  
-Esta bien, ya déjense de tonterías y metanla en la casa- ordeno el verde  
  
Ya adentro de la casa la metieron en una habitación (Y no piensen mal ¬¬)  
  
-Y ahora que hacemos?- pregunto Goku observando a la princesa  
  
-Pues esperamos- dijo el verde  
  
-Que esperamos?- dijo otro pequeño de cabello largo y alborotado  
  
-Que despierte- respondió otro de la estatura de Goku  
  
-Si, para que se largue de una vez  
  
-No seas malo Vegeta- de nuevo el calvo reprimiendo los deseos de ser grosero de Vegeta  
  
-Pues yo digo que le cambiemos de ropa.... ya que le destrozaron esta  
  
-Se lo que intentas anciano y no servirá ¬¬, si se le cambiara de ropa pero lo hará Gohan- el verde ha hablado  
  
-Si señor Piccolo- el pequeño ha respondido (^_^ je)  
  
-Yo tengo un vestido que le puede quedar  
  
-Vaya, hasta que saliste del closet sabandija- dijo burlonamente el guapísimo individuo con grandes y atractivas entradas (^///^ no me puedo controlar)  
  
-No molestes, es un vestido que dejo una de las chicas con quien salgo (creo que ya deben saber quien es este ¿no?)  
  
-Entonces daselo a Gohan para que se lo ponga y Gohan, si necesitas ayuda dile a Goku- dijo Piccolo  
  
-¡Y por qué a Goku y no a mi!- renegó el viejo  
  
-Porque Goku es muy tonto como para tener pensamientos sucios y tu vives para ser un depravado  
  
-Si, si- dijeron todos asintiendo con la cabeza (incluso Goku -_-)  
  
Entonces Yamcha le dio un vestido a Gohan y este entró y cambio a la chica de ropa, luego les aviso a los demás que ya estaba lista y entraron a despertarla sutilmente  
  
-¡¡¡HEY TU, YA LEVANTATE QUE ESTO NO ES HOTEL PARA QUE DUERMAS TODO LO QUE QUIERAS!!!  
  
-Vegeta, esa no es forma de despertarla- dijo Goku- se hace así..... despierta, despierta- comenzó a zangolotearla (¬_¬ Que bruto)  
  
-¡Oye que te pasa.... si ya con los gritos me había despertado!- dijo la princesa mareada  
  
-Ah! lo siento ^_^- dijo Goku con una mano tras la cabeza  
  
-Dinos quien eres tu- dijo fríamente Piccolo  
  
-Oh! ¿Es que no me conocen?- los siete negaron con la cabeza- pues que le vamos a hacer.... yo soy la princesa Bulmanieves  
  
-Eso explica lo hermosa que eres  
  
-...... ¡Que guapo!..... oh pero.... ¿quiénes son ustedes?  
  
-Bueno somos los siete enanos, yo me llamo Goku y soy el enano glotón aunque a veces me dicen "escondan la comida o no deja nada" o en el caso de Vegeta me dice idiota o estúpido  
  
-¿Y quien es Vegeta?  
  
-El es Vegeta- dijo Goku señalándolo- el enano gruñón o enojón o yo nunca seré feliz o....  
  
-¡Creo que ya entendió el mensaje idiota!  
  
-Lo ves ^-^ me dice idiota.... ahora pasemos a Piccolo que es el enano verde o el enano "voy contra mi naturaleza"  
  
-¿Enano voy contra mi naturaleza? O.o  
  
-Si, lo que pasa es que es el más maduro de todos y sin embargo esta verde ^-^  
  
-Mhf- Piccolo se puso algo rojo  
  
-Y luego esta Gohan  
  
-Mucho gusto ^///^- dijo el pequeño  
  
-El es el enano debo ser feliz o no me quieres ver enojado o hazme enojar y será el peor día de tu vida  
  
-¿Y por qué eso?  
  
-Es que cuando se enoja pierde el control y pues es difícil que se le baje el coraje  
  
-Pero si es un niño tan lindo ^o^  
  
-M-muchas gracias ^///^*  
  
-Y luego Krillin, también conocido como el enano desnarizado  
  
-¿Desnarizado?- volteo a ver a Krillin que le sonreía- ¡Wuaaa! ¡es cierto no tiene nariz!.... no se como no me había fijado....  
  
-Bueno..... quien sigue?..... ah si! Y el es Roshi también llamado enano pervertido o mano larga  
  
-Mucho gusto linda muchachita- dijo agarrandole el busto  
  
-¡Kyaaaaaaa! ¡¡¡pero que le pasa!!!  
  
TAZ TOCK- Sonido de golpe en la cabeza del enano pervertido propinado por el enano verde  
  
-¡Cálmese ya viejo!- dijo Piccolo  
  
-Gracias enano verde o.o*- dijo la princesa algo agitada  
  
-Disculpa al enano Roshi pero no lo hace por maldad- lo defendió Goku- bueno y por último Yamcha el enano galán  
  
-Hola preciosa- le guiño un ojo y como un típico galán le brillo la dentadura (Si saben como no?)  
  
-Ah..... hola -Y aquí es donde sus ojos se convierten en corazones y babea a mares  
  
-Y todos juntos somos ¡los siete enanos! ^o^- dijo Goku  
  
-Pero si no son tan enanos, de hecho solo cuatro de ustedes pueden llamarse enanos y Gohan crecerá, entonces ¿por qué se hacen llamar enanos?  
  
-No preguntes, así va el cuento  
  
-Perdón..... ah! ¿y este vestido?...... no es el mío- dijo observando que estaba vestida de una forma humilde (a comparación de antes claro esta)  
  
-Lo que pasa es que la ropa que traía puesta quedo destrozada- explico el enano debo ser feliz- los animales la destrozaron  
  
-Oh por cierto! ¿por qué esos animales se comportaron así?  
  
-Lo mas seguro es que hayan creído que eras nuestra amiga y por eso te atacaron- dijo el enano desnarizado  
  
-Si, seguramente les dio el olor de la ropa que te estabas robando y pensaron que eras uno de nosotros- siguió el guapísimo enano gruñón fríamente  
  
-¡Yo no me robaba nada, solo iba a lavarla!  
  
-A si?, y ¿quién te dijo que lo hicieras?- renegó gruñón- o acaso eres una hermana de la caridad  
  
-¡No te burles!..... yo solo lo hacía en forma de pago por quedarme en la casa  
  
-Lo siento pero aquí solo se paga en efectivo- dijo Vegeta  
  
-O con cheque- dijo Goku  
  
-Si, aprendimos eso cuando esa mal nacida de ricitos de plata se aprovecho de nuestra hospitalidad- dijo enano verde aun más verde del coraje  
  
-Ricitos de..... plata?- repitió Bulmanieves- que no es..... oro?  
  
-¡Cállate!- gritaron todos- ¡¿No ves que nos puede demandar Nobuhiro Watsuki?!  
  
-O.o* Lo siento...... este..... pero no traigo dinero, pero traigo mis alhajas y pueden empeñarlas.... donde...... ¿dónde están mis joyas?- dijo tocándose el cuello  
  
-Bueno es que por precaución las tomamos antes que despertaras ^-^ - dijo el enano glotón- no te preocupes, sabemos donde empeñarlas por buen precio  
  
-O_O* Pero que enanos tan...... esta bien no importa, ahora lo que en verdad importa es que me dejen quedarme aquí  
  
-¿Y por que hemos de hacerlo?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido Vegeta  
  
-Porque mi malvada y horrible madrastra Frezza quiere matarme  
  
-¡Frezza!- exclamo sorprendido el enano nunca seré feliz  
  
-Si, exactamente.... ella quiere verme muerta y no descansará hasta lograr borrarme del mapa  
  
-O sea que te odia- dijo Vegeta con mirada maliciosa  
  
-Si  
  
-Y si sabe que estas viva se va a amargar la vida  
  
-Así es  
  
-Esta decidido, te quedas y nosotros te protegeremos- dijo el enano gruñón viendo a todos  
  
-Y ¿desde cuando tu tomas las decisiones?- pregunto el enano Krillin  
  
-Desde que te puedo romper la cara  
  
-Ah pues si verdad jaja ^_^*  
  
-Muchas gracias por ayudarme, les prometo que no se arrepentirán  
  
-Si, claro- dijeron todos  
  
-Es mas, yo limpiare la casa y lavare su ropa en lo que ustedes están en su trabajo ^-^  
  
-¿Trabajo?- preguntaron de nuevo todos  
  
-S-si.... trabajo, ya saben eso de ir a las minas- Bulmanieves saco un casco y un pico (de no se donde) e imitó a los mineros-a sacar diamantes...... aijo aijo aijoooo vamos a trabajar -Cantando  
  
-Nada de eso, nosotros no trabajamos- dijo el enano glotón  
  
-Y mucho menos cantaríamos esa ridícula canción- negó enano verde  
  
-Entonces, ¿cómo es que sobreviven?- pregunto la princesa- ¿con que dinero compran comida?  
  
-Ah! eso- respondió el enano glotón haciendo un gesto con la mano como de "no es gran cosa"- Bueno déjame explicarte..... Yo voy para los pueblos y me pongo a hacer trucos  
  
-Oh! Entonces la gente te da dinero y de eso viven- saco su conclusión Bulmanieves  
  
-No- dijo Goku- mientras yo distraigo a la gente del pueblo con mis trucos el enano "no me quieres ver enojado" roba comida de los puestos ^-^  
  
-O.O* - Cara de Bulmanieves  
  
-Sip, es que los pueblerinos son muy tacaños y no dan casi nada ^.^- afirmo el enano "escondan la comida o no deja nada"  
  
-Y yo- dijo el enano desnarizado- me subo a los transportes a pedir limosna para mi operación  
  
-¿Estas enfermo?- pregunto preocupada la princesa  
  
-No, para nada...... digo que me van a implantar una nariz, la gente se conmueve y me da dinero  
  
-.....Vaya.....- Bulmanieves estaba sorprendida con el comportamiento de los enanos (¿Y quien no?)- ¿Y tu que haces enano verde?  
  
-.......Yo..... este- se puso rojo- no hago nada  
  
-Entonces no traes dinero a casa?  
  
-No, que va, si es de los que más trae- respondió el enano galán- pero es cierto lo que dice, no hace nada en absoluto, solo va y se para en los caminos y al pasar alguien lo ven y se asustan con su cara, entonces le arrojan con monedas, lámparas, muebles y con todo lo que carguen para que se aleje  
  
-¡Que bien!...... creo o.ô- la princesa no sabía que decir  
  
-Y por que no le dices que haces tu?- le dijo sonriendo maliciosamente el enano "nunca seré feliz" a Yamcha  
  
-¡Cállate Vegeta!- grito el enano galán  
  
-Esta bien se lo diré yo- el enano enojón volteo para con la princesa- verás, a este tipo.....  
  
-¡No sigas Vegeta!- Yamcha trato de lanzarse contra el enano gruñón pero fue detenido por el enano glotón- lo echara todo a perder T.T  
  
-....Lo mantienen las mujeres- termino de decir el enano "no tuve una infancia feliz" (nuevo apodo para Vegeta ^o^)- Así es, lo mantienen sus novias, a las cuales por cierto engaña, por eso es mejor que no te metas con el  
  
-¡Oye! Lo dices como si con el tronido de sus dedos fuera a caer rendida a sus pies- renegó Bulmanieves- recuerda que soy una princesa  
  
-Recuerda que el no respeta a nadie- respondió Vegeta- y mucho menos a una princesa  
  
-Pero que maleducado ò.ó- dijo la princesa refiriéndose a el enano Vegeta- .......entonces dime, ¿qué es lo que haces tu, gruñón? ¬-¬  
  
-Yo voy a asaltar a la gente, ya saben que si no me dan lo que pido los pulverizo- explico muy quitado de la pena- y a veces cuando no tengo tiempo de andar por ahí robando solo voy y rapto a alguien con dinero  
  
-O_O*..... Donde me fui a meter.... auh mami- se lamento en voz baja Bulmanieves- e-este.... y que hace usted enano Roshi?...........¡¡¡Kyaaaaaaaaa!!! ¡aléjese viejo pervertidooooo!- el enano pervertido ya estaba pegado a su pecho  
  
-Quítese de ahí viejo loco- ordeno el enano verde dándole un manotón  
  
-Auh!- el enano mano larga había quedado tirado en el suelo con sangre saliéndole de la nariz- pero si yo solo quería que se sintiera como en su casa  
  
-¡En mi casa no me hacen eso!  
  
-Por favor no peleen, princesa Bulmanieves el enano Roshi no es malo- dijo Goku- lo que pasa es que lo único que sabe hacer..... y es por eso que perdemos tanto dinero, gracias a las demandas que le interponen por acoso sexual -_-*  
  
-Lo que quiere decir que es un bueno para nada- termino de decir Bulmanieves  
  
-Aja, aja- todos los "enanos" (excepto el enano glotón) asintieron con la cabeza  
  
-Esta bien, ahora que nos hemos presentado y se como están las cosas en esta casa, se que me encontrare bien aquí- dijo la princesa  
  
-Pues bienvenida a la casa- dijo Piccolo serio  
  
-...................- Silencio de Bulmanieves  
  
-.....................-Silencio de los enanos  
  
-......Y bien?- dijo la princesa observándolos  
  
-Y bien, que?- pregunto el enano desnarizado  
  
-¿No van a bailar un bailecillo gracioso como festejo porque me quedaré?- respondió la chica bailando dando brinquitos  
  
-.............O_O* -Silencio y cara de "¿Qué?" de los enanos  
  
-Bah! esta loca- dijo de repente el enano "nunca seré feliz"  
  
-Si, y conste que tu la dejaste quedarse- dijo el enano Krillin saliendo de la habitación junto con Vegeta  
  
-¡Jamás bailaría eso tan ridículo!- exclamo el enano "voy contra mi naturaleza" yéndose de ahí  
  
-A mi me pareció gracioso ^-^- le dijo el enano glotón a Piccolo, caminando tras él  
  
-Me da un poco de miedo- le dijo el enano Gohan al enano galán- ¿no estará drogada?  
  
-Ojalá que no, no me gustan las chicas adictas- respondió el enano galán también saliendo del cuarto junto con Gohan  
  
-Esta claro que nosotros no bailaremos- le dijo el enano mano larga a la princesa (eran los únicos que quedaban en la habitación)- pero si quieres tu puedes bailar para festejar que te puedes quedar ^-^ - después de decir esto salió del cuarto dejándola sola  
  
-O__O*....... Y ahora me pregunto que es mejor ¿aquí o con la reina Frezza? ToT 


End file.
